Rand Returns
by RoSaBlAsIfAn13
Summary: Rand Kilner comes back to see Lu and tries to get Jonas to believe him over Lu about the rape but things take an ugly turn
1. Default Chapter

It's a normal day that the RWHC. Jonas comes in to take Lu out to lunch...

(Lu walks out of her office she stops dead in her tracks as Dr. Rand Kilner walks in.)

Lu: What are you doing here?

Rand: I wanted to tell your boyfriend what kind of a woman u really are, A LIAR

Lu: I highly doubt he'd believe you!

Rand: why don't we ask him and see what HE thinks.

Lu: Fine, Jonas would you come here?

Jonas: What's up?

Lu: This is the man who raped me!

Rand: Now wait just one minute, I DID NOT RAPE YOU! _puts hand on Jonas's shoulder but Jonas shrugs him off_ we had sex nothing more I certainly didn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do

Jonas: _(sarcastically) _Sure

Rand: look man why would I rape the BIGGEST mouth at Rittenhouse. I mean yeah she is beautiful but I would not risk my reputation just so I could sleep with her

Jonas: Listen, she says you raped her, and I believe her so why don't you just leave!

Rand: why don't you make me? This is a hospital people are free to come and go as they please

Lu: Jonas, can we leave now?

Jonas: sure why don't we go some where were there isn't any scum around

Lu: Thanks _(gives Jonas hug and they try to walk away)_

Rand: (_grabs Lu)_ Listen Bitch I didn't come so u could tell more lies about me and then walk away

Lu: Let go of me!

Rand: why don't you get your knight in shining armor to make me?

Lu: look I don't need him to protect me...I am not the one to blame if u hadn't raped me then your life wouldn't have been turned upside down...I have moved on and I am in a relationship...you obviously haven't moved on or you wouldn't be here harassing me

Rand: all I want is the truth to come out

Lu: Well then why don't you just admit that you raped me!

Rand: Because all we did was have sex, the jury realized that, why cant u.

Lu: Maybe that's the way you think it happened you sick freak, but I said NO!

Rand: I knew you were joking

Lu: (_nearly crying_) Just leave me and Jonas alone!

Jonas: (_puts his arm around Lu and starts to walk out_,_ but then turns around…)_ If you dare come near us again I'm calling the cops

_(Lu and Jonas walk out)_

Rand: (to himself) we'll see (_gives evil grin, and leaves)_


	2. Chapter 2

Later at Lu's apt.

Jonas: Don't worry about it Lu he is all talk nothing is gonna go wrong I promise I will protect you

Lu: I'm just scared; I don't want anything to happen to you

Jonas: I'm more worried about you. Are you sure that you're gonna be ok?

Lu: I don't know

Jonas: (_pulls Lu into a hug)_ knock on the door _(Lu goes to answer it and sees rand standing there)_

Lu: What the hell do you want?

Rand: I didn't like the way we left things earlier

Lu: Well, too bad! _(Closes door)_

Rand: (_screams through door)_ I'm not leaving

Lu: For the last time, leave or we'll call the cops!

Rand: go ahead call them see what I care

Moments later

2 cops show up, they walk over to rand.

Rand: can I help you officers?

Cops: I am Det. Benson and this is my partner Det. Stabler we got a call from a Dr. Delgado saying that refuse to leave

Rand: Well she's lying; she has a tendency to do that.

Det. Stabler starting to get mad: LISTEN U BASTARD! THIS IS THE WOMAN U RAPED WE'RE TALKING ABOUT...YEAH WE KNOW ALL ABOUT IT. SO WHY DONT U JUST LEAVE!

Det. Benson: Elliot, Elliot calm down

Rand: you should listen to your partner she is a beautiful woman...maybe later you'll get some from her

Det. Benson: OK, you should leave, NOW!

Rand (st_arts to come closer to Benson)_: or maybe I can get some. What do u say to that Det. Benson?

Det. Benson: I say back off!

Rand: make me

Stabler: (_looks at Benson) _it's your call

Benson: do it

Elliot: Rand Kilner you're under arrest for the verbal assault of Det. Olivia Benson

Rand: You can't arrest me

Elliot: she's a cop you moron, you have the right to remain silent anything u say can and will be used against you in a court of law you have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?

Rand: you can arrest me but I will get out and then I will be back (screams toward the door) your boyfriend better watch is back

Lu: (_walks out of Door_) thank you so much Detectives

Olivia: We may not be able to hold him for long so I am gonna get you an order of protection and put a detail outside your house, the same for your boyfriend.

Lu: Do you really think he will come back

Benson: I m not sure but I don't want to give him the chance to try anything.

Lu: Thanks Detective

Benson: please call me Olivia

Elliot :(_ comes back up)_ Liv, come on we got to go

Olivia: Ok, (_turns to Lu_) I have to go, call me if anything happens.

Lu: ok thank you _(goes back inside and gives Jonas a hug)_

Jonas: I love you Lu, I won't let anything happen to you

Lu: I love you too Jonas but there are even things that you cannot control

Jonas: Well then, I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure that you are safe.

Lu: Jonas, No I don't want you putting yourself at risk the detectives are gonna get protective orders for both of us and put a detail outside our houses

Jonas: Ok Lu, If thats what you want.

Lu: it is


	3. Chapter 3

next day at the clinic

Lu: _(walks in)_ Lana if Rand Kilner comes anywhere within 1000 feet of here call Det. Benson or Stabler _(hands Lana business card)_

Lana: Why would he come here?

Lu: Lana don't ask questions just please do it ok

Lana: Ok kid, whatever you say.

Lu: Thanks Lana. Who's my first patient?

Lana: Leila.

Lu: ok, thanks. _(Walks into office)_

Later that day, at lunch

Andy: Are you Ok Delgado?

Lu: Yeah what's up?

Andy: Nothing, You just seem a little out of it, care to share?

Lu: Yesterday Rand Kilner came to see me

Andy: Why?

Lu: he said he wanted to tell Jonas what kind of woman I really am...a liar

Andy: Jonas knows that's not true

Lu: yeah, he's great

Andy: Something else happened didn't it?

Lu: he came to my apartment last night and wouldn't leave so I called the cops...he hit on one of them and was arrested but they put an order of protection on me and Jonas...I am just afraid he is gonna do something horrible.

Andy: Oh My God. I'm so sorry Lu.

Lu: It's ok Andy; I just don't want him to hurt Jonas

Andy: Do you really think he will come after Jonas

Lu: yes, he told us that Jonas better watch his back

Andy: but he can't come near you with a protective order

Lu: Trust me Andy, He'll find a way

(Andy's beeper goes off) Andy: I'm so sorry but I have to take this can we talk about this later

Lu: Yeah, I'll come to your office later and we can talk

Andy: Ok

later in Andy's office

Lu: (knocks on the door) can we talk

Andy: Sure, come on in.

Lu: Andy I'm scared

Andy: I know Lu, I know

Lu: what if the cops can't keep him away

Andy: Lu. Just try not to worry about the cops will do everything in their power to stop him don't worry about it

Lu: (starts crying) I just have the feeling something bad is going to happen

Andy: Lu why don't u go home and be with Jonas I can take your patients

Lu: Thanks so much Andy.

Andy: You're Welcome Lu.

Lu calls Jonas and he meets her at her apartment

Lu: Hi Jonas.

Jonas_: (pulls Lu into a hug)_ you look like shit.

Lu: _(sarcastically_) Oh, Thank you Jonas.

Jonas: I didn't mean it like that but u should get some rest

Lu: I know you didn't mean it like that. Do you want to come with me?

Jonas: only if you want me to.

Lu: I do.

Jonas: Then I will

_(Lu and Jonas walk into bedroom)_

Lu: Jonas I am so scared that he is gonna hurt you.

Jonas: You shouldn't worry about me, I'll be ok

Lu: I can't help but worry about the man I love

Jonas: I love you too (Pulls Lu in for a kiss) knock on the door who could that be?

Lu: (goes to the door) who is it?

Rand: I think you know now let me in bitch.

Lu: Never! Jonas, call the cops

moments later Benson and Stabler walk up

Stabler: Rand Kilner you are under arrest for violating a protection order. You have the right to remain silent. If you chose to give up that right anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?

Kilner: (screams into door) I will get out again, and I swear I will hurt every person you care about.

Benson: You just made a threat that is gonna get u remand until sentencing u moron. You just keep screwing yourself. I doubt A.D.A. Casey Novak will give u break.

Kilner: (mumbles under breath) I'll get you bitch and your pretty boy boyfriend too!

Stabler: what was that I couldn't quite hear?

later at the precinct

Captain Cragen: please tell me u have a good reason to request remand.

Olivia: he threatened the victim and her boyfriend and I really don't want to give him the chance to follow through

Cragen: u think he will (looks at Elliot)

Elliot: I'm pretty damn sure

Cragen: Ok then.

Olivia: we're on our way to talk to Novak

Cragen: Sounds good to me.

In A.D.A. Casey Novak's office

Stabler: Casey u can't let him out

Novak: what to u want me to do u have no proof he will go back

Benson: Casey, he has already violated one order of protection what makes u think he won't do it again

Novak: I will talk to my boss

Benson: fine, but keep in mind he threatened to hurt every person she cares about

Novak: Don't worry Liv I will this bastard's not getting off that easy

Olivia: Thanks _(Stabler and Benson leave)_

Back at the RWHC

Lana: Did Lu tell you what was up Dr. Campbell?

Andy: yeah she did

Lana: Well... What happened?

Andy: I think you should let Lu come to you

Lana: she isn't acting herself something's up and she won't tell me and I think I will go crazy

Andy: I know, but you should really let her come to you

Lana: ok thanks anyway Dr. Campbell


	4. Chapter 4

Lana: (_knocks on Lu's office door)_ Hey baby can I come in?

Lu: Sure

Lana: baby you know that you can tell me anything right

Lu: yes Lana

Lana: then baby tell me what's going on with you.

Lu: Kilner's back and he's threatening to hurt Jonas. He's in custody right now, but I'm still scared

Lana: why don't you spend the night at my place?

Lu: no thanks Lana, I'm staying with Jonas.

Lana: ok but you call me if you need anything, I mean it.

Lu: Thanks Lana. _(Gives her a hug)_

_(Lu's cell goes off)_

Lu: hello...oh my god...which hospital...I want him transferred to Rittenhouse...where is he...call the cops _(hangs up phone)_

Lu: (Runs to get Andy)

Lu: Andy, Andy, Andy I need you in the ER

Andy: What happened Lu?

Lu: Jonas and Rand and ER and go, go, go.

Andy: What, slow down Lu

Lu: I just got a call. Rand got into a fight with Jonas, he is on his way into the ER but they don't know where rand is

Andy: How bad is it?

Lu: I don't know. They didn't tell me anything I just said I wanted him transferred here.

Andy: Ok, let's go!

_(Enter the ER_)

Andy: where's Jonas Ray

ER Doc: Over there

Lu: Jonas, what happened?

Jonas: Kilner, he said he was going to hurt you, again.

Lu: Jonas, that's what the cops are for to protect you and me.

Jonas: I know, he wastalking crapto me and I was trying to walk away, he started it!

Lu: oh Jonas, I am so sorry for dragging you into this.

Jonas: Lu, I love you. You don't have to be sorry

Lu: But if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be lying here.

Jonas: It's not your fault it's that Kilner guy's fault!

Lu: I know, but if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this mess

Jonas: Lu, it doesn't matter, I love you

Lu: I love you too

Lu: I am just so sorry that this had to happen I mean this shouldn't have happened this bastard should have been put away the first time.

Jonas: Well, when they find him, he should be put away for a long time

Lu: but what if (pauses) what if they don't find him?

Jonas: don't worry, they will, they will

Lu: I hope so

Andy: ok Lu we're gonna transfer Jonas upstairs and keep him over night for observation.

Lu: Ok, Andy, don't you have any patients?

Andy: Right now you and Jonas are my only concern,

Lu: Thank you so much Andy, I owe you.

Andy: you owe me nothing Delgado I care about you.

Lu: Hey what happened to Lu? I much rather you call me that.

Andy: what ever you say, Lu.

Lu: Thanks, oh Andy, I need to tell you something.

Andy: yeah what is it?

Lu: Kilner threatened to hurt everyone I care about, including you.

Andy: Lu don't worry about me

Lu: What about Jessie and Lizzy, he might try to get to you using them.

Andy: I will worry about my family all you need to do is worry about staying safe if he can do this to Jonas only god knows what he will do to you.

Lu: Just promise me that you will stay safe

Andy: I will.

Lu: ok

_Two cops walk into Jonas' room..._

Lu: Did you find him

Det Benson: no do you have any idea where he went

Det Stabler: we are still looking for him

Lu: He did threaten to hurt anybody I care about, why don't you look into that?

Det. Stabler: look Dr. Delgado I understand that you are upset but getting mad isn't gonna help anything

Lu: I'm sorry Officer.

Det. Stabler: its ok, I understand just calm down and tell me everything that happened

Lu: you were there, you heard him

Det. Stabler: I need it in your own words

Lu: He threatened to hurt anyone I care about. And he said that Jonas better watch his back

Det. Benson: now I know this may be upsetting but I need you to think really hard is there any place he might go to hide out maybe.

Lu: I really don't know.

Det. Benson: ok we'll keep looking, but right now we need to go talk to our A.D.A. to find out how the hell he got out when he got remand

Lu: Thanks

(Walk out of room)

Back at Andy's house

Andy: Who is it?

Rand: its Dr. Kilner please let me in Dr. Campbell

Andy: After what you've done to Lu, hell no!

Rand: fine but you'll be sorry

A.D.A. Casey Novak's office

Casey: What's up?

Benson: how the hell did he get out? I thought you got remand

Casey: I don't know

Stabler: what do you mean you don't know? Casey he's a flight risk u no that

Novak: I am not the one who is supposed to sit in front of his cell and watch him. Why don't you talk to the guard on duty at the time?

Benson: We will

Novak: Good when you find something out let me know

Lu's house

(Phone rings)

Lu: hello

Andy: He showed up over here

Lu: what happened?

Andy: I told him to leave, and he said I'd be sorry.

Lu: Andy, call the cops.

Andy; I did, they're gonna let Detectives Benson and Stabler know.

Lu: good

Andy: Do you think I should tell the girls?

Lu: Do you think you should?

Andy: I don't know I don't want them to be scared but if he comes near them they need to know to call the cops

Lu: Then you should tell them, I'll be there with you if you want.

Andy: Lu, you should stay with Jonas don't worry about me and the girls we are the least of your problems.

Lu: Are you sure Andy?

Andy: positive

Lu: Ok then, and by the way, I should be back to work tomorrow.

Andy: I can cover your patients why don't you take some time off

Lu: I can't do that, I've already been gone long enough

Andy: Lu please just until this is all settled out

Lu: No Andy, but thanks for your offer.

Andy: ok but just be careful

Lu: I will

Andy: ok


	5. Chapter 5

Next day at the RWHC

Lu: Hi Lana.

Lana: hey kid what's up

Lu: Nothing, you?

Lana: Kid, what's going on?

Lu: Didn't Andy tell you?

Lana: no she said when you were ready you would tell me.

Lu: Kilner's back, that's why Jonas was in the hospital, and why I've been out of work. They are still looking for him.

Lana: Oh My God! Baby, are you ok?

Lu: I'll be fine, as soon as they catch him, but you should be careful. He threatened to come after everyone I care about.

Lana: Don't worry Lana knows how to take care of herself

Lu: I know, just warning you.

Lana: it will all work out kid

Lu: I know. I just don't want him doing to you and Andy what he did to me.

Lana: hey you know that's not gonna happen don't even think like that

Lu; I can't help it. But I really have to get to my patients. Can we talk later?

Lana: sure kid whatever you want

Lu: Thanks Lana. Who's my first patient anyways?

Lana: Serena

Lu: Thanks. _(Walks into office)_

2 hours later

_Lu runs into Andy_

Lu: Hey Andy

Andy: hey Lu

Lu: Did you tell them?

Andy: not yet I need to think about how to tell my kids that our lives might be in danger

Lu: Please bring them in here and let me be there when you tell them, I mean this is my fault.

Andy: it's not your fault it's that bastard Kilner's

Lu: Ok, but still, let me be there.

Andy: ok, sure.

Lu: what time do they get out of school?

Andy: Three

Lu: Ok, when you pick them up, bring them here.

Andy: ok

Lu: So when do you have to leave, it's like 2:30 right now.

Andy: ok

3:30 pm

Andy: girls Lu and I have something to tell you.

Jessie: is everything Ok?

Andy: not really

Jessie: What's wrong?

Lu: about 2 years ago I was raped

Jessie: I'm sorry

Lu: don't be that's not the reason we need to talk to you.

Lizzy: Then what is?

Lu: The man who raped me came back and threatened to hurt everyone I care about including you girls and your mom.

Jessie: Oh My God!

Lu: relax I don't think he will come after you but if you see this man (_shows girls a picture of rand)_ you need to call one of these detectives (_hands them each a business card)_ either Stabler or Benson they will be able to help you.

Lizzy: Ok

Jessie: Sure, I hope they catch him

Andy: don't worry, they will

Jessie: What if they don't

Lu: Don't think about that.

Lizzy: Do you think he will go after daddy too?

Andy: I don't think so

Jessie: That is such a stupid question

Andy: Jessie, be nice to your sister

Jessie: mom I'm scared

Andy: (_Hugs the girls_) don't worry, it'll be ok.

Lu: I'm so sorry to have to put your family through this.

Andy: You can't control this Lu.

Jessie: She's right Lu; it's not your fault.

Lu: I just wish none of this ever happened

Andy: Well we just don't have control over some things, and this is just one of those things

Lu: why do bad things always happen to good people?

Lizzy: who knows?

Lu: _laughs_ thanks lizzy

Andy: Well the girls and I better get going.

Lu: Let me walk you out.

_(All walk out of office)_

Lu: thanks for being so supportive, Andy

Andy: What are friends for?

Lu: thank you so much Andy

Andy: No problem.

Jessie: Well I guess we'll see you later Lu.

Lu: ok see you girls

Lu:_ (goes back into her office and sits down at her desk, she picks up a picture of Jonas and whispers softly) _Why would someone as great as you fall in love with me?

Jonas: _(standing in the doorway_) because there is no one else like you and I love you

Lu (_startled_): Jonas how long have you been standing there?

Jonas: long enough.

Lu: I love you!

Jonas: come on let's go home

Lu: ok, do you want to go to your place or mine?

Jonas: yours

Lu: ok

Back at Lu's apt.

Lu: what if they never find him

Jonas: They will

Lu: starting to cry What if they find him too late

Jonas: What do you mean too late?

Lu: what if he tries to hurt someone else before they find him?

Jonas: Don't think about that, let's just go to bed.

Lu: ok

walk in to bed room with arms around each other

(Go to sleep)

2 in the morning the phone ringsLu is closest so she answers it

Lu: (groggily) who is it?

Kilner: You know you little bitch

Lu: What do you want from me?

Rand: I want you to admit that you made a mistake and I didn't rape u

Lu: I'm not going to lie. You raped me and you know it.

hangs up phone

Jonas: who was that?

Lu: it was Kilner

Jonas: What does he want now?

Lu: same thing he wanted before for me to admit that the rape accusations were a mistake.

Jonas: Well he's an idiot. You'd never do that.

Lu: I'm calling the cops

Benson's apartment

phone rings

Olivia: Benson

Lu: This is Dr. Delgado, he called me again.

Benson: stay where you are I will be right there

Lu: Ok, thank you.

Stabler residence

there's a knock on the door

Stabler: Liv what's up?

Benson: we got to go

Stabler: where

Benson: Dr. Delgado called me the bastard called her again

Stabler: give me 5min to get ready

Benson: I will wait in the car

Jonas' House

knock on door

Lu: who is it?

Benson: Detectives Benson and Stabler holds badge in front of door peep hole

Lu: (opens door) thank you for coming detectives I know it's late

Olivia: it's no problem

Stabler: do you have any coffee?

Jonas; Yeah, I actually have a cup right here. (Hands Stabler mug)

Benson gives Stabler an "I can't believe you" look

Stabler: oh come on Liv, we have been working on so many cases don't tell me u actually sleep

Benson: did I say anything

Stabler: you gave me that look

Benson: what look?

Stabler: you know the one

Benson: well at least I don't go to victims houses and ask for coffee we passed the Bodaga on the way here

Stabler: well I wasn't gonna stop

Benson: can we just get back to the case please

Stabler: fine

Lu and Jonas start to laugh

Benson: Ok Lu, I need you to tell me what happened

Lu: He called me, and I asked him what he wanted now. Then he told me to take back the accusations, and say that he didn't rape me, and I told him I couldn't do that.

Stabler: do you have caller ID?

Stabler: damn it

Benson: Elliot, stop it will be fine

Elliot: Sorry Dr. Delgado

Lu: it's fine. It's late, and believe me I understand

Elliot: thanks.

Jonas: how are we gonna find this bastard?

Stabler: we are gonna have to dump your phones

Lu: What do you mean dump?

Benson: we are gonna bring one of our men to try to see if he can track the call and if he calls back we will know where he is calling from

Jonas: Ok

Benson: someone will be here in the morning but for tonight try to get some sleep.

Lu: We will.

Jessie's High School

Andy: Have a good day at school, and don't forget if you see him, call the detectives.

Jessie: don't worry mom I know

Andy: Thank you Jessie

Jessie: now go you're gonna be late for work

Andy: See you at 3

Jessie: 'kay bye mom

Andy: I love you _(drives off)_

Jessie: _(talking to friend)_

Emma Jessie's friend: what's up Jess

Jessie: Nothing

Emma: Jess why are you lying to me

Jessie: Ok, you really want to know?

Emma: Yes

Jessie: Ok, the doctor my mom works with got raped two years ago, and now he's back threatening to hurt everyone she cares about including me, my mom, and Lizzy.

Emma: Jessie I'm so sorry

Jessie: Thanks, can you wait a second?

Emma: Sure, why?

Jessie: I have to make a phone call.

Emma: Why now?

Jessie: You see that man? (Points to Rand)

Emma: Yeah. Why?

Jessie: He's the one; I have to call the cops

Benson's cell rings

Benson: Benson

Jessie: Hi, I'm Jessie Campbell. My mom works with Dr. Delgado. I know where Dr. Kilner is.

Benson: Where are you?

Jessie: At school, Robert Johnson high School.

Benson: stay there and if he comes up to you, try to stall him until we get there

Jessie: Ok. (Hangs up)

Precinct

Benson: Elliot we have to go

Elliot: Why?

Olivia: that was Jessie Campbell Rand Kilner is at her school.

Elliot: let's go

Olivia: no sirens, he might run

Elliot: Fine

Jessie's school

Emma: Oh My God!

Jessie: calm down we need to try to keep him here so he won't run away again

Emma: Fine.

Rand: _(walks up to them)_ Hello Ladies.

Jessie: can we help you

Rand: yes.

Jessie: How?

Rand: Why don't you come with me?

Benson and Stabler walk up guns pointed at Rand

Stabler: don't worry you're not going anywhere

Students: (Clamoring) what's happening? Why are the cops here? Is everything alright?

Stabler: gotcha dirt bag. Now step away from the girls.

Benson: Jessie are you ok?

Jessie: I'll be fine. I'm just glad you caught him.

Stabler: damn straight

Principal: (walks out) what's going on? Why are there 2 people with guns SECURITY!

Benson: ma'am we're the police

Principal: NEVER MNID SECURITY! Ok, why are you here?

Benson: that man (points at Kilner) is a threat towards Jessie Campbell

Jessie: You mean was

Stabler: that's right

Principal: What did he do, and how was he a threat?

Benson: he raped Dr. Delgado and threatened to hurt everyone she cares about including Jessie.

Principal: Oh My God. Well I have to go ell the students everything is alright. So if you'll excuse me.

Benson: sure

Jessie: Do you think you could take me to go pick up my sister to go tell my mom and Lu the good news?

Benson: of course just let me get a car out hear to take killers back to the station.

Jessie: I'll be right out. I just have to go tell the office people that I'm, leaving.

Benson: I'll go with you.

Jessie: thanks (walk into school)

( walk back out of school)

Benson: where's Kilner

Stabler: a uniform just picked him up.

Jessie: and he's going to jail right?

Benson: Yes

Jessie: good.


	6. Chapter 6

In car

Rand: hey thanks man

Friend: No prob. Where to?

Rand: Why don't you take me to the good ole RWHC to pay Dr. Delgado a little visit?

Friend: Sure

Rand: but how to get past Ms. Hawkins?

Friend: everyone's got to pee sometime

Rand: Good idea. Thank you.

Jessie's School

Officer: Det. Stabler. Where is Dr. Kilner?

Stabler: what do you mean an officer just picked him up?

Officer: Ummm I don't know how to say this, but whoever that officer was, was probably one of Dr. Kilner's buddies.

Stabler: damn it how could I not know that?

Liv: Elliot, what's up?

Elliot: the bastard had one of his buddies dress up in uniform and pick him up

Olivia: Oh My God! How am I going to tell Jessie? She finally stopped worrying.

Elliot: I don't know but we got to get to Lizzy's school then the RWHC

Liv: Fine. I'll get Jessie.

Elliot: Ok.

Olivia: (walks back with Jessie)

Jessie: what happened?

Elliot: they tricked me I am so sorry

Jessie: don't be let's just go get my sister please

Elliot: ok

Jessie: Ok, here is her school.

Elliot: ok come on we will all go in to get her

Jessie :( gets down with Olivia and Elliot and walks to school office) Hi. I'm here with Detectives Stabler and Benson. We need to pick up my sister Lizzy Campbell. There's an emergency.

Lady: Ok, what happened?

Benson: she is in danger

Lady: Ok, I'll have her come straight here.

After a little while

Lizzy: What's wrong Jessie?

Jessie: They caught Dr. Kilner, but then he got away.

Lizzy: where's mommy

Jessie: Were going to her work now.

Lizzy: I'm scared

Jessie: (gives her hug) it'll be ok.

Olivia: Ok girls, let's go

At RWHC

Lana: Hi girls. What are you doing here?

Jessie: We need to see our mom and Lu.

Lana: Your mom is in Lu's office, why don't you go in.

Jessie: thanks Lana

Andy: what happened?

Jessie: He showed up at my school so I called the detectives. They caught him but then they got tricked by one of Kilner's friends who dressed up as a police officer.

Lu: how does something like this happen?

Benson: It usually doesn't

Lu: great just great

(Phone rings)

Lu: hello

Kilner: Hello bitch

Lu whispers to detectives: it's him

Stabler: keep him on the line as long as possible

Lu; How?

Kilner: are you there?

Lu: yes I am here

Stabler: just keep talking to him

Lu: What do you want?

Kilner: you know

Lu: No, I won't lie. How many times do I have to tell you?

Kilner: you will if you know what's good for you

Lu: What will you do if I don't?

Rand: wouldn't you like to know

Lu: Yes I would.

Rand: You will know when it happens

Lu: (covers mouth piece) what now?

Benson: ask him why he is doing this

Lu: Why are you doing this Rand?

Rand: I want the truth to come out

Lu: The truth already is out!

Rand: not the truth I want out

Lu: That's really too bad. (Covers mouth piece again) What now?

Stabler: just one more minute and we will know where he is

Lu: Please stop torturing my friends. I don't care about me. Just leave them alone!

Rand: but you care about your friends so that is hurting you.

Lu: Fine! (Covers mouthpiece) Do you know where he is?

Stabler: 4 3 2 1. go go go! He's at a pay phone a block away

Lu: Stop calling me! (Hangs up)

Phone Booth

Stabler: Damn it, he's gone!

Lu: You guys won't ever catch him, will you?

Benson: yes we will

Andy: Lu, come on. Why don't we go back?

Lu: No Andy I am tired of this bastard he is controlling my life and I want it to stop

Andy: Lu, please just come with me.

Lu: Just leave me alone! (Lu storms away)

Benson: I'm so sorry

Andy: don't worry she doesn't exactly have the best temper

Andy: good idea

Jonas' cell goes off

Jonas: hello

Andy: Hi Jonas, this is Dr. Campbell

Jonas: What happened?

Andy: First they caught Kilner and the cops got tricked, so he got away, then he called Lu and they figured out where he was, but by that time, he was gone. So now they have no idea where he is.

Jonas: where's Lu

Andy: She stormed off. We were hoping that you could come talk to her.

Jonas: I'll be right there.

Andy: Thanks (hangs up)

10 minutes later

Jonas: finds Lu down the block crying

Lu: what are you doing here?

Jonas: Andy called me she is worried about you

Lu: oh

Jonas: Lu what's gotten into you?

Lu: I'm sorry

Jonas: Lu I have never seen you like this and frankly it's starting to scare me

Lu: I'm really worried that what happened to me is going to happen to Andy. That's why I'm so out of it. He's out there somewhere.

Jonas: he won't try to rape Andy don't worry about that I don't think he will try anything with the cops watching him so closely

Lu: I can't help it, he's gotten away so many times, what's one more to him, he could rape her and go who know's where

Jonas: just try not to think about that

Lu: I can't help it

Jonas: Ok, do you want me to take you home?

Lu: umm yeah

Jonas: Come On, we'll go tell Andy then we'll get you out of here

Lu: ok _(they walk over to Andy)_

Andy: oh Jonas great you found her

Jonas: Yeah, I'm gonna take her home, can you cover for her for a few days?

Andy: of course Lu, get some rest.

Lu: Thanks Andy, I'll try

Andy: good

Later, at Lu's apt.

note on door I WILL BE BACK U WONT KNOW WHEN AND U WONT KNOW WHERE BUT I WILL BE BACK!

Lu: Oh my god! breaks down sobbing

Jonas: Lu its gonna be ok its ok be ok Jonas puts his arms around Lu

Lu: I have to warn Andy!

Jonas: calm down we will call the cops and then we will call Andy

Lu: Ok

phone rings

Elliot: Stabler

Lu: This is Lu Delgado, he's back and he left a note on my door that said "I will be back, you won't know when or where but I will be back

Elliot: we will be right there

Liv: what

Elliot: the bastard left a note at her apartment

Liv: let's go

10 minutes later

Lu: Thanks for coming

Liv: can we see the note

Lu: sure it's right here hands her note

Liv: son of a bitch hands note to Elliot

Elliot: We need to put a detail on her and that friend of hers Dr. Campbell he's already threatened to hurt her

Liv: I'll call the 2-7

Jonas: Thank you detectives

Olivia: Lu maybe you should call Dr. Campbell

Lu: Yah, I was thinking the same thingpicks up phone

Andy's House

phone rings

Andy: Hello?

Lu: Hey Andy, its Lu

Andy: What's up?

Lu: ummm... Kilner left a note on my door, he said that he's coming back and we won't know when or where.

Andy: Oh My Gosh!

Lu: the cops are gonna put a detail on you and the girls.

Andy: What about school for the girls?

Lu: there are cops all around anyone sees him and he gets arrested

Lu: do you and the girls want to come over for a while? It might be good for you guys to talk to the detectives.

Andy: umm yeah sure it would be good for the girls to talk to them

Lu: Ok.

Andy: I'll be over in like 15 minutes

Lu: ok


End file.
